ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Annual 2017
Ghostbusters Annual 2017 is the second Ghostbusters annual issue by IDW Publishing. Plot Join us for this special double-sized annual, featuring Ghostbusters past, present… and future! Learn the origin of Slimer! Witness a crazy bust in the Midwest with the Chicago Ghostbusters! Find out what Winston Zeddemore was up to during the Scolari Brothers incident in Ghostbusters 2! And peek into the future at the next generation of Ghostbusters… and much more! Be there or be slimed! Comic Book Resources "EXCL: IDW’s Ghostbusters, ROM & More Getting Annuals in January" 10/18/16 Cast Where Winston Was Winston Zeddemore Erik, Luis, and Dan Dan-Chasing Ghosts Stephen Wexler Stenographer Egon Spengler Ray Stantz First Cop Mallory's Partner Mama Scoleri Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion Sheriff of Roarke's Junction Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Ethan Alder Peter Venkman Kylie Griffin Alder's Victims Second City Ghostbusters Kim Trask Supervisor Chicago Ghostbusters Ron Alexander Rookie Lou Kamaka Dani Shpak Trask Manager Killer in Black Woman in Blue Ghostbusters 101 Prelude Cait Banner Zoe Zawadzki Janine Melnitz Evan Torres Bay Ridge Ghost Peter Venkman Ray Stantz The Origins of Slimer Egon Spengler Kylie Griffin Zoe Zawadzki Cait Banner Evan Torres Slimer Ray Stantz Chef Ghost Cult of Gozer Ivo Shandor The Chairman Spider Witch Edmund Hoover Peter Venkman Pagan's Bust Kylie Griffin Pagan Queens Class 5 All That Glitters Honeymooners Slimer But Wait -- There's More! Icon Ghost Answering The Call Mayhem Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz/Animated Egon Spengler/Animated Peter Venkman/Animated Winston Zeddemore/Animated Eduardo Rivera Kylie Griffin Garrett Miller Roland Jackson Gabriel Sitter Alan Crendall Bridget Gibbons Samuel Hazer Equipment Where Winston Was Ecto-1 Trap Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Second City Ghostbusters Ecto-15 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Boson Caster Ecto Goggles Giga meter P.K.E. Meter Ghost Attractant Trap Ghostbusters 101 Prelude P.K.E. Meter P.K.E. Meter/Animated Trap Ecto-1 The Origins of Slimer Paranormal Containment Research Tank Kemp's Paranormal Encyclopedia Funder's Cults of the Northeast P.K.E. Meter Radio Pagan's Bust Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Answering The Call Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Proton Pistol Proton Pack/Animated Particle Thrower/Animated P.K.E. Meter/Animated Proton Pistol/Animated Proton Cannister Ecto-1 (2016) Uniform (2016) Environmental Where Winston Was Psychomagnotheric Slime Second City Ghostbusters Red Ectoplasm Items Second City Ghostbusters Spooky Chicago Tour Guide Ghostbusters 101 Prelude Animated Toaster The Origins of Slimer Phoenican Plague Vase Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! Pagan's Bust Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon All That Glitters Primo Spiffies Cakes Locations Where Winston Was Waltz's Dining Car Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion Roarke's Junction Mid-County Airport Second City Ghostbusters Chicago Chicago Ghostbusters Headquarters The Trask Hotel Ghostbusters 101 Prelude Firehouse Bay Ridge The Origins of Slimer Firehouse Sedgewick Hotel Pagan's Bust Kylie's Apartment All That Glitters Sedgewick Hotel Answering The Call Firehouse (2016) Development On April 18, 2012, Tom Waltz revealed the eight page short story pitched by Dan Schoening was moved from Volume Two to Volume Three. Spook Central "IDW Ghostbusters Monthly Comic #11 Solicitation" comment On June 29, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted he, Tristan Jones, Luis Delgado, and Dan Schoening would appear in a story soon. Burnham and Delgado will talk to Winston.Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 6/29/12 On August 17, 2012, as mused by Erik Burnham, it seems likely the eight page story will be shifted to Volume Four with the solicitation information for Volume Three released. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 8/17/12 On March 7, 2013, Erik Burnham, in a Crossing the Streams roundtable recorded in February, revealed he wrote an eight page Scoleri Brothers story but Dan Schoening simply hasn't had any time to draw it. The story was meant to be for the Volume 2 trade paperback. Crossing the Streams Episode 30 3/7/13 39:16-39:50 On May 28, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed the staff is still talking about doing the Scoleri Brothers story, but doing so would require chopping the original story in two and possibly making it infeasible. They are exploring all options. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 5/28/13 On May 31, 2013, during an interview with Cross the Streams, Dan Schoening hinted the Scoleri Brothers story answers questions and fills in holes from Ghostbusters II. Cross the Streams Radio Show Episode 32, 35:35-35:42 mark On February 26, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed the Scoleri Brothers story was about where Winston was. Erik Burnham AMA Redditt 2/26/14 On April 8, 2015, from an interview recorded prior, Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening revealed more about the 'Where Winston Was' back up story. It was done in 2011 around the time the team was waiting for the pick up on Volume 1 Issue #5. The set up would be reminiscent of Marvel Comics when the creators meet the characters. Erik Burnham and Luis Delgado would be taking notes from Winston about what happened in the courtroom. There would be a cutaway of Tristan Jones and Dan Schoening doing research and running away from ghosts. Winston then recounts what happened to him. He ran to Ecto-1 to get a Proton Pack but found the only one was stripped for parts. He returned inside and saw police officers with some of the Psychomagnotheric Slime. The ghost of Scoleri Brothers' mother would manifest and Winston had to deal with her. Issues With Friends Special 09: Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening; 50:26-52:22 mark 4/8/15 On August 15, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed there are several pitched ideas for a second annual and they are shooting for it to come out in late 2016. erikburnham Tweet #1 8/15/16 erikburnham Tweet #2 8/15/16 On September 23, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed the Chicago Ghostbusters' headquarters will make its first appearance. erikburnham Tweet #1 9/23/16 It's neither firehouse or restaurant and won't resemble any headquarters seen in film. erikburnham Tweet #2 9/23/16 erkburnham Tweet #3 9/23/16 He hinted he finished writing a story originally meant for Mitch Gerads to illustrate. erikburnham Tweet #4 9/23/16 On October 18, 2016, an advance look at IDW's annuals in 2017 was released, including initial crew information, synopsis, and two covers for Annual 2017. Comic Book Resources "EXCL: IDW’s Ghostbusters, ROM & More Getting Annuals in January" 10/18/16 Erik Burnham hinted "there have already been changes made to the stories in the Ghostbusters annual. But in a good way." erikburnham Tweet 10/18/16 On October 27, 2016, Tim Lattie confirmed he's also penciling an interior story and it is titled "Pagan's Bust" Tim Lattie instagram 10/27/16 On November 1, 2016, Erik Burnham worked on penciling the page Dan Schoening wrote. erikburnham Tweet 11/1/16 On November 5, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a WIP of Janine. RachaelAtWork 11/6/16 On November 8, 2016, Erik Evensen posted a WIP of Lou Kamaka and confirmed he's drawing the Chicago Ghostbusters again. eevensen Tweet 11/8/16 On November 16, 2016, Tim Lattie posted WIP of Kylie and Pagan. Tim Lattie instagram 11/16/16 On November 17, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a WIP of Ray. RachaelAtWork 11/17/16 On November 18, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a second WIP of Ray. RachaelAtWork 11/17/16 On November 21, 2016, Erik Burnham teased he got more pages from Rachael Stott. erikburnham Tweet #1 11/21/16 Stott drew eight pages total in the Annual. erikburnham Tweet #2 11/21/16 On November 24, 2016, Erik Burnham teased a panel with Slimer in it. erikburnham Tweet 11/24/16 On November 25, 2016, Tim Lattie posted an uncolored, unlettered version of the Subscription Cover. Tim Lattie instagram 11/25/16 On November 26, 2016, Erik Evensen posted a WIP of Ron holding a Ghostbusters II mug. eevensen Tweet 11/26/16 On November 27, 2016, Erik Evensen posted a WIP of Ron and Lou. eevensen Tweet #1 11/27/16 Evensen later posted a WIP of Ron looking at the Giga Meter. eevensen Tweet #2 11/27/16 On November 29, 2016, Erik Burnham posted uncolored teasers of art from Erik Evensen, Rachael Stott, Corin Howell, and Tim Lattie. erikburnham Tweet 11/29/16 Corin Howell posted a WIP of a vehicle. Rin237 Tweet 11/29/16 On November 30, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed there are hints of the next storyline in the annual. erikburnham 11/30/16 On December 3, 2016, Erik Evensen posted a colored panel of Lou. eevensen Tweet 12/3/16 On December 5, 2016, Erik Evensen posted a teaser of a storefront window which paid homage to Noah Norton's "The Mastodon" candlestick designed for Wooda. Erik Evensen instagram 12/5/16 Wooda instagram 12/26/16 On December 11, 2016, IDW posted an ad for the Annual 2017 that included a slightly different version of the regular cover. IDWPublishing Tweet 12/11/16 On December 12, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed the story drawn by Corin Howell is a Haunted America one. erikburnham Tweet 12/12/16 On December 14, 2016, Dan Schoening turned in some pages. erikburnham Tweet 12/14/16 On December 20, 2016, Erik Evensen noted he used a Ghostbusters mug from his cupboard while Tim Lattie included the Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon from Ghostbusters II in his story. eevensen Tweet 12/20/16 teamlattie Tweet 12/20/16 On January 10, 2017, Erik Burnham got his complimentary copies of the annual. erikburnham Tweet 1/10/17 On January 11, 2017, Erik Evensen posted a photo of two pages from his story in the annual. Erik Evensen instagram 1/11/17 Rachel Stott posted part of a page from her story in the annual. RachaelAtWork 1/11/17 On January 16, 2017, a regular cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters Annual 2017 (Preview)" 1/16/17 On January 19, 2017, Erik Burnham revealed discussions with Ghost Corps about the upcoming Ghostbusters 101 mini-series were soon enough that he was able to adjust the Annual by adding in some new story details and a teaser to set the stage for 101. Previews World "New Gang For Gags In Ghostbusters 101" 1/19/17 On August 22, 2017, Luis Delgado posted one unlettered page each from the Second City Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 101 Prelude sections. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters Annual 2: Ghostbuster 101 prelude" 8/22/17 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters Annual 2: Second City Ghostbusters" 8/22/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is NOV160466. *Erik Burnham pitched several ideas for the annual. *Mitch Gerads was meant to draw one of the stories but he was unavailable. *Regular Cover **Appearing on the cover are: ***Slimer in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank ***Ron Alexander ***Winston Zeddemore is drawn as he appeared in Ghostbusters II ***Melanie Ortiz **In a previous version of the cover, a pirate ghost with the phrase "Seven Seas with Scurvy Spirits" appeared instead of Melanie and "Haunted American Horrors!". *Subscription Cover **The cover is a nod to the movie "Police Academy 3: Back in Training" **Appearing on the cover are: ***Egon Spengler wearing the Aura Video-Analyzer ***Janine Melnitz ***Peter Venkman ***Ray Stantz wearing a Slime Blower ***Rookie wearing Ecto Goggles ***Melanie Ortiz ***Kylie Griffin and Pagan ***Ron Alexander ***Winston Zeddemore with a Trap ***Slimer *Dramatis Personae Pages **Peter's biography references Dana Barrett's game show host line from Chapter 10 of the first movie. **Ray's biography alludes to Jenny Moran and the Dream Ghost and mentions Fort Detmerring from the first movie. **Egon's biography mentions the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and alludes to Donatello. **Ron, Lou, and Dani's biographies mentions the Ghost Smashers from Volume One of the ongoing comic series. **Lou's biography reveals she is Hawaiian, a champion tri-athlete, and a bit of a jerk. **Dani's biography reveals she is a hobbyist archer and is highly image conscious. *Story So Far Page **Loftur Þorsteinsson is alluded to. **The recap mentions: ***The Devil ***Egon Spengler ***Jenny Moran ***Interspatial Teleportation Unit ***Egon Spengler from The Real Ghostbusters ***The court case in Ghostbusters II ***The Ghostbusters' first case in the first movie ***The reveal of Loftur's contract with the Devil from Ghostbusters International #11 ***The death and restoration of Egon in Ghostbusters International #7 and #11 ***The death and manifestation of Jenny in Ghostbusters International #11 **It is mentioned the Ghostbusters has expanded operations to other dimensions. This is in line with Dan Aykroyd's original premise in the Ghost Smashers script. *Page 7 **The "Where Winston Was" story was originally conceived in 2011 when the creative team was waiting on a pick up for Ghostbusters Volume One Issue #5. At the time, Tristan Jones was part of the team talking to Winston. **The "Where Winston Was" story borrows from the Marvel Comics gag of creators meeting their characters. **The "Where Winston Was" story was originally going to included in the Ghostbusters Volume Two trade paperback but Dan Schoening was too busy at the time to illustrate it. **Waltz's Dining Car is visually based on Mickey's Diner in St. Paul. ***Mickey's Diner is located in writer Erik Burnham's current state of residence, Minnesota. ***Mickey's was featured in the 90s movies "The Mighty Ducks" and "Jingle All The Way" ***One of the celebrities seen in Mickey's in the past was Bill Murray. **Waltz's Dining Car is named after IDW Comics editor Tom Waltz. **In panel 2, Winston mentions he was left out of the last book about the Ghostbusters -- making light of Winston's omission from several movie posters and the like over the decades. **In panel 2, the books in Winston's backpack are about Egyptology - a nod to his doctorate in that field in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **In panel 2, one of the men seated behind Winston is visually based on Tom Waltz. **Winston is wearing his staple T-shirt inspired by the Forces of Good from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game" **In panel 2, Winston is eating a slice of blueberry pie. Incidentally, blueberry fudge cake is a favorite of Winston's animated counterpart. **In panel 3, on the far left is a menu with several items from J.S. Burgers Cafe Promotion of the 2016 movie: ***The GB Burger ***Marshmallow Mad Burger ***Black Chilli Chips ***Green Ghost Shake **The journalists are visually based on and named after Erik Burnham and Luis Delgado. **In panel 4, Dan is visually based on and named after Dan Schoening. **In panel 4, the ghosts chased Dan are visually based on the stock ghosts from The Real Ghostbusters Pilot and The Real Ghostbusters Intro 1. ***Big with Mean Teeth Ghost ***Big Mouth Ghost ***Eye Visor Ghost ***Caterpillar Ghost ***Horizontal Grin Ghost ***Little Hopper Ghost ***Pointy Ears Ghost ***Big Mohawk Ghost ***Big Spike Ghost ***The lower half of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **In panel 4, Dan makes light of his tendency of accurately drawing pre-existing characters into the IDW comics. *Page 8 **Erik asks about the Scoleri Brothers from Ghostbusters II. **In panel 2, Winston alludes to First Avenue and its appearance in Ghostbusters II **In panel 2, Erik mentions Peter. **In panel 3, Erik notes the fans have asked - a nod to a long standing mystery of where Winston went after he appeared at the beginning of the court case in Ghostbusters II. *Page 9 **In panel 1, a scene from the start of Ghostbusters II (Chapter 10): Their Day in Court is recreated from when Egon mentions the judge's nickname "The Hammer," including a cameo from Judge Wexler, the man who walks past the plaintiff's table, the officer who hands Wexler a sheet, and part of the Stenographer. ***Previously, the scene of Peter at the witness stand with Louis Tully leading him was recreated in Volume 2 Issue #15 on page 2. **In panel 1, Winston refers to Peter, Ray, and Egon as The Three Stooges **In panel 2, Winston alludes to Louis Tully **In panel 3, Winston mentions Ray's discovery of the River of Slime. **In panel 3, the officer on the left is based on 1980/90s era Arsenio Hall. **In panel 3, the officer on the right is the first cop who questioned the digging of First Avenue in Ghostbusters II. **In panel 3, the first cop is referenced as Mallory. In Ghostbusters II, his badge read "Wilbur." **In panel 3, the first cop mentions toys that homage the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mutagen. *Page 10 **The first cop mentions he was a rookie during the events of the first movie and was on marshmallow detail after the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man blew up. **Winston alludes to the fact he was drenched in the Stay Puft's residue. **The ghost is visually based on Mama Fratelli from "The Goonies" *Page 11 **In panel 1, the woman seated behind Luis is based on Anna Chher, his colorist assistant. *Page 12 **Winston mentions the doors to the courtroom being jammed. This was likely the point when the Ghostbusters and Louis convinced Judge Wexler to drop the charges against them. *Page 13 **Winston mentions Peter, who doesn't appear in the flashback. **Egon attempted to "pull a Venkman" in Volume 2 Issue #6 but it didn't work. *Page 14 **In panel 2, Anna Chher appears again, this time to Winston's left. **Erik makes a meta comment about not having enough for a whole story arc. **Luis mentions the Chupacabra **Erik makes light of how Chupacabra feed on the blood of its victims. *Page 15 **The title appears to be a nod to the Minnesota radio show "A Prairie Hill Companion" that has been running since July 6, 1974. **The sheriff and Melanie allude to "The X-Files" **Melanie mentions the FBI Field Office in Des Moines, Idaho. *Page 17 **Peter references the Music Man's "Iowa Stubborn" song by shouting, "Hello, Iowa-y!" **Peter alludes to the Chicago Ghostbusters and mentions Chicago. **Melanie mentions the Chicago Ghostbusters were on a case in Milwaukee. **Melanie mentions Ray. *Page 18 **Peter mentions Ray. **Kylie mentions Ed Gein, an infamous serial killer known as the Butcher of Plainfield. **The sheriff mentions Adler was used as a Bogeyman locally in tales. *Page 20 **Peter was ecto-projected on previously in Volume 2 Issue #9. *Page 22 **As Melanie writes, the poppies are the flower of consolation and eternal rest. *Page 23 **This is the first appearance of the Chicago Ghostbusters' headquarters. **Ecto-15 first appeared in the "Rookie and Ron" back up story in Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #7. **Kim mentions she has to file 302's. Erik Burnham made the numbers up. **In panel 2, the Chicago logo appears on the cubicle. It was first revealed in the Dramatis Personae in Ghostbusters International #9. **The Ghostbusters II mug that Ron drinks from is from artist Erik Evensen's cupboard. **Ron mentions Gary, Indiana. *Page 24 **The Trask Hotel is a stand-in for the Drake Hotel on the Magnificent Mile. **In panel 2, the store front window reads "Norton Bros. Design Works 1976." This is a nod to Noah Norton and his "The Mastodon" candlestick designed for Wooda. **Ron mentions it is an election year **The manager asks for Egon. **The Woman in Blue is based on the Drake's Woman in Red lore. She haunts the Tenth Floor and is said to have jumped to her death during the 1920 New Year's party. *Page 25 **Ron uses Rookie's "Rook" nickname from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 26 **Lou mentions the product Febreeze, introduced in June 1996. **Ron mentions his grandma. He mentioned her before in the "Rookie and Ron" back up story in Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #7. She was the one who told him the Rodefhiri legend. **The Boson Caster fires the green atomizing stream that Ron first used in Ghostbusters International Issue #9. *Page 29 **Rookie mentions Ray. *Page 31 **Janine is wearing the yellow tank and orange skirt worn by her counterpart on The Real Ghostbusters. **Janine's mention of triage came up in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" which had a similar situation - Janine asked for help getting rid of ghosts in her apartment but they don't so she suits up herself without their clearance. **Cait is an exception to the no-inventing-new-relatives rule. erikburnham Tweet 2/26/17 **In panel 3, the animated toaster from Ghostbusters II is chained down on a shelf. *Page 32 **The tray of P.K.E. Meters are from the original movies, The Real Ghostbusters, and the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **Bay Ridge is a mostly middle class neighborhood in southwest Brooklyn. *Page 38 **Ray mentions the Proton Pack. *Page 39 **The opening panel is a loose nod to the layout of the second floor of the Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, with the vacuum cleaner, cart, ladder, boxes, and green rug. **The Phoenican Plague Vase appears where it is after Rookie collects it. **Ray mentions Slimer's Class 5 classification. **In panel 2, the Paranormal Containment Research Tank's roof sports features seen in the concept design included in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions disc. **In panel 2, on the top shelf between Ray's word balloons is the Mattel: Ecto Minis Ecto-1 in mint condition. **In panel 2, on the shelf behind Ray is a Trap from the 2016 movie. **In panel 2, on the shelf left of Kylie's left leg is the Sandman's hourglass from the Ghostbusters Annual 2015. **In panel 2, on the far right, on the tower monitor screen is the Ghost News website from the chapter 12 of the 2016 movie when Abby Yates shows the list of cases happening. **In panel 2, on the cork board are ***On the top left, between Egon's legs, the Millennium Hotels and Resorts logo of the group who owns the Biltmore Hotel used for the location of the Sedgewick Hotel in the first movie. ***On the bottom left, between Egon's legs, the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission flier the Ghostbusters find on the doors of the Sedgewick Hotel when they return to it towards the end of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **Top right, a scratch and win BCLC lottery ticket with Ghostbusters 2016 artwork seen in Fall 2016 in BC, Canada. **Top right center, an image of Janus the Roman god of beginnings, gates, transitions, time, doorways, passages, and endings. **Egon and Kylie nod to all the abundance of theories about Slimer's origins. **Kylie's book is a nod the late Ghostbusters fan, Ryan Kemp. It was mentioned in Ghostbusters International #1 page 17. **The Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! is on January. ***The model is Mrs. Stay Puft from Arda Wigs a year ago. Arda Wigs Tumblr post ***The lineup matches with January 1998. *Page 40 **The Sedgewick Hotel's kitchen is visually based on the one seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, Level 1: Training Day, when the team faces Master Chef LaBlog. **Chef "Slimer" is mixing green stuff not unlike Slimer's ectoplasm. **In panel 4, on the far right is the human take on Chef Sargossa/Deforrest from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 41 **In panel 1, the Human Body poster from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions appears. **Ray mentions Tobin's Spirit Guide, the Cult of Gozer, and Gozer. **Spider Witch (below left of Chairman), The Chairman, Ivo Shandor (green on robe), and Edmund Hoover (right of Shandor) make a cameo as cultists. **In the Ghostbusters commentary, the late Harold Ramis recalled Thelma Moss told him about the hungry ghost but Slimer was an incidental take on it. *Page 42 **Ray mentions Tobin. **In panel 3, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the days without incident sign **In panel 3, over Ray's shoulder, is Abby's barren take out soup from the 2016 movie. **Slimer's origin as a king was from The Real Ghostbusters Marvel Comic #22 when he was once King Remils. *Page 43 **Peter references Egon's stash of Twinkies. **Peter says his "You've earned it" line from the first movie when he gives a chocolate bar to Egon at Columbia University. **In panel 4, the green flier on the shelf is Abby's advertisement from chapter 5 of the 2016 movie that invoked the Homeland Security's "If you see something, say something" motto **In panel 5, the punching bag from the sleeping quarters in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions appears. **In panel 5, on the left above the microwave is a drawing ***Rowan North's ghost form from the 2016 movie, Schoening drew before the movie came out ***The Icon Ghost, Schoening drew on Montana's paper table cover before seeing the 2016 movie in July ***A hippo drinking from a river, drawn by Schoening's daughter Paige *Page 44 **Kylie's apartment is revealed to be in Queens. **Kylie mentions Janine. **Kylie mentions she was woken up by a Class 5 once. **In panel 2, the Kenner Fright Feature Figure: Egon Spengler's Terror Tweezer is standing up to Pagan's left. **In panel 2, the painting of the Ghostbusters and Oscar from the end of Ghostbusters II is hung by Kylie's door. **In panel 2, another 15 easter egg appears as Kylie's apartment number on her door **In panel 3, to Pagan's left is a book about Samhain **The Class 5 appears to be visually based on Drool from The Real Ghostbusters **In panel 5, a portrait of Kenner's Granny Gross Ghost is seen. teamlattie Tweet 6/30/18 *Page 46 **The story appears to be a nod to the Honeymooners deleted scene from the first movie of honeymooners encountering Slimer at the Sedgewick. **The husband mentions Slivovitz, a kind of fruit brandy. **The Primos and ad are based on Twinkies and classic Hostess 1 page ads, for example in old Marvel comics books. *Page 47 **The Icon Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters appears like he did on the Get Real mini-series. *Page 48 **In panel 2, Mayhem from the 2016 movie appears **The original movie, Real Ghostbusters, Extreme Ghostbusters, and Sanctum of Slime teams appear. **The Firehouse and Ecto-1 from the 2016 movie appear. **The 2016 uniform is hung up on a locker. **Kevin Beckman's hot dog design and the heart modified "international ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" from the back of Holtzmann's pack can be seen on the locker. *Page 51 **The Proton Pack (2016), Particle Thrower, Trap, and P.K.E. Meter (2016) from 2016 movie appears **The Proton Pack, Trap, and P.K.E. Meter from prime movies appears. *The events of Annual 2017's "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" are mentioned on the What came before page of Ghostbusters 101 #1. *On page 24 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, the "In theory" note is a nod to "The Origins of Slimer" when several theories about Slimer's origin were presented. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, the boxes by Kevin Tanaka references Annual 2017. *On page 1 and 160 of Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB reuses page 49 from the Annual 2017. *The events of Annual 2017's 101 Prelude was mentioned in the 101 Cadets' bio in the 38th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on June 28, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 6/28/18 Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersAnnual2017RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover in January solicitations GhostbustersAnnual2017SubscriptionCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover in January solicitations GhostbustersAnnual2017SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersAnnual2017Ad12112016.jpg|Advertisement posted online December 11, 2016 IDW2017AnnualOffensive01.jpg|Advertisement posted online January 4, 2017 GhostbustersAnnual2017BackCover.jpg|Back Cover GhostbustersAnnual2017CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersAnnual2017TableOfContents.jpg|Table of Contents on page 3 GhostbustersAnnual2017DramatisPersonae01.jpg|Dramatis Personae on page 4 GhostbustersAnnual2017DramatisPersonae02.jpg|Dramatis Personae on page 5 GhostbustersAnnual2017StorySoFar.jpg|Story So Far Page on page 6 GhostbustersAnnual2017GB101Promo01.jpg|Ghostbusters 101 Promo on page 49 GhostbustersAnnual2017GB101Promo02.jpg|Second Ghostbusters 101 Promo on page 51 KevinTanaka18.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:IDW Contents